Gavin O'Neal Davis (Mitchell X)/Gallery
Concept artwork French Sonic Boom Opening 3.jpg|Tails in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. A-3.jpg|Tails in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. A-2-.jpg|Tails in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. A-1.jpg|Tails in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. RoL concept artwork 41.jpg Sonic boom the game.jpg|Concept artwork of Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. SBRoL Concept Artwork with Sticks!.png|Group concept artwork of Tails, Amy, Sonic, Sticks and Knuckles. Snapshot - 14.png bb65bc2e-8d3c-4841-9369-cc9568ce05d4-620x372.jpeg|Concept art of Tails' facial expressions. Fire&IceConcept3.jpg Fire&IceConcept4.jpg Fire&IceConcept11.jpg Cannes concept.jpg Cannes concept 2.jpg Cannes concept 3.jpg Artwork Sonic Boom.jpg|The original teaser image of Sonic Boom (Tails is the shadow to the far left). Sb_tails_art.jpg|Promotional Artwork of Tails Tails_Sonic_Boom_V2.png|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom CG.jpg|CG-artwork of the teaser image of Tails and the other characters in Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom promotional with Sticks.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonicboomfb2.png|Promotional artwork Pusher sonic boom.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom Tails 2.png Tails Sonic Boom.jpg Sonic boom cg 1.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 2.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 3.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 6.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 9.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 11.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 22.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 26.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 27.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Boomvectorstyleguide4.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' Boomvectorstyleguide1.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' 2ee392 476d5582238d4558a2eed5574e3dccd3.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' 2ee392_1288bee540a543e79404ddc65839bcd7.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' T3_Tails_03_REV-PENCIL_20-nov-Ink.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative GR8 3D Group 8 CapturedEggman RGB.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative PSD SB KEY GROUP V CMYK 005-1.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative 2ee392 51e2be97bcee4fb18c917fdf9977a711.png Tails (Sonic Boom) profile.png|Tails' Twitter profile SBRoL Concept Artwork.png|''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Profile SBRoL Tails.jpg|Tails' Japanese profile for Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. TailsFire&Ice 2.png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Tails (Sonic Boom (Fire & Ice)).png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Team Sonic.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Squad.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Tails icon (Sonic Dash 2).png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Damien-mammoliti-christmas-costumes.jpg|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Sonic Boom christmas.png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Tails Twitter teaser.jpg Cannes poster.jpg SonicBoomHulu.jpg TeamSonicNewExpression.jpg Screenshots ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' Prototype SonicboomTrailerscreen.png Sonicboomscreen4.jpg Sonicboomscreen6.jpg Sonic Boom Tails Level.png Sonic Boom Tails Level 2.png Final SOROL Tails.jpg Sonic Boom Cutscene 1.png Tails Knuckles Amy horrified..png Amysfacethough.png Sanicboomtogether.png Somebody needs a hug.png Ohsanic.png Yadon'tsay.png Tailswatyoudoing.png SMROL Tails 01.jpg SMROL Tails 02.jpg ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' TailsMindControlDevice.png Shadow3.JPG Tails and Sticks Stails Taicks.png 374486.jpg Deciphering Amy's logs.png AVA SC cutscene.png Tails Workshop SC.png ''Sonic Boom'' (TV series) Screenshot 2016-12-12 at 10.42.26 AM.png Sem título.png SONIC-BOOM-TV-SERIES.jpeg Tails9776.png Sonic Boom Himself 01.png|Tails Disguised. Tails SBTVE32014 1.png Tails happy sb.png Sonic and tails.png SB Tails is Notice.png Tails sonic buum.png Tails90875.png About this job... What're the hours like.png IMG_1463.PNG IMG_1465.PNG IMG 1466.PNG ohdear.png cute.png badrobot.png lolIranoutofnames.png ohcrap.png Sonic Boom EGGHEADS.png CNvF42V.jpg BhDFK3A (1).jpg 4OccBQZ.png Supernanny - You're Squishing Me!.jpg NkuqkoYdvT1r1mcgyo1 1280.png QhEW8eg.jpg Hey Sticks, how's tricks.png Don't craaaaash.png Team Not-Sonic.png Sonic and Tails and a giant sandwich.png XRC1g9t.jpg Tails and his plane.png BsTUp5O.jpg Tails power grab.png We are not amused..png Mqq3Tor.png LPMF5.png LPMF4.png LPMF2.png LPMF1.png CDXZL-PWgAAXxcz.png Super Antenna.png SB Tails How Very Perfectly.png SB Tails Happy Thought.png SB You Go, Tails!.png SB Knuckles Sonic and Tails.png SB Tails Good Idea.png RBR Tails.png RBR Tails and Knuckles.png Victory.png Tails gun.png Ready to fight one on one.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.32.04 AM.png Tails and Sticks sad.png Amy's group.png The way you said it.png I'm not evil.png Did I just hear the word evil.png Are I pure now.png Tails_power_grab.png MFS_Tails_and_Knux.png MFS_Fighting_stance.png SB Sonic Amy Tails.png Sonic and Tails looking.png Angry Tails.png Tails brave angry look.png Not how sidekicks do.png By putting me in more danger.png Really Sonic.png Tails hears Zooey scream.png TC Tails adorable.png Catch you on the flip flop.png Throwing some weights.png What is going on Amy.png You think a plunger would solve this.png Sonic and Tails communicate.png Sonic Boom Tails Reporter.jpg Vaccum defeated.png He is not so bad after all.png OK just checking.png Reaching for the pillow.png Do you promise to shape up.png You were confusing brackets the whole time.png Speaking of which.png thumbnail_26190.png Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.26.53 PM.png SB1280x720-oSJ.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg Without ketchup.png Screenshot (365).png x240-ZN2.jpg S1E09 Sonic and Tails.png S1E09 Sonic 3.png S1E09 Sonic and Tails 2.png Sonic Boom Guilt Tripping Sonic Tails Chief.png S1E39 Sonic Tails Knuckles.png S2E01 waiting in line.png S2E01 I can be a hero too.png S2E01 Happy villagers.png S2E01 Big fans.png I've Gotta Hit Buck - Shawn K Vines.JPG Entering Power Save Mode 2 - Shawn K Vines.jpg Can I keep him.png Angry_Tails_looking_at_Eggman.png BOTBB R 5.png I should have known.png Cxg9FNhUcAAKQaD.jpg Forget About The L's Now - PacFan884 Vines.jpg The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 6 - London.jpg S1E40 Tails.png S1E40 Amy and Tails.png S1E40 Tails and Knuckles.png S1E14 Tails.png Sonic Boom Tails Can't Remember.png Sonic Boom Tails Did it Good Work.png S1E01 Sonic and Tails.png S1E09 Sonic and Tails 4.png S1E09 Sonic and Tails.png S1E09 Sonic and Tails 2.png Sonic Boom Guilt Tripping Sonic Tails Chief.png S1E39 Sonic Tails Knuckles.png BWE Sticks Knuckles Tails and Amy.png BWE Swifty and Tails.png Sonic tails and sticks by tanyatackett-d9a2gu9.jpg tails_the_fox_by_tanyatackett-daon3m9.jpg Who Just Wrote School Is Happy - GoAnimate Vines.JPG Watching_XYZ_-_DON'T_SAY_PUNI-CHAN.png RBR Tails and Knuckles 2.png Tails and Knux the biggest fan.png Biggest fan screen.png S2E05 Knuckles Amy and Tails.png S2E03 Tails.png S2E03 Sticks and Tails looking at Dixon.png S2E03 Sticks and Tails looking alarmed.png S2E03 Tails and Sticks in the plane.png S2E03 Sonic Amy and Tails 2.png S2E03 Sonic Amy and Tails.png The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 12 - Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now.JPG Sticks and Tails spying.png SB-E4.png SB-E4-1.png SB-E4-20.png SB-E4-18.png Tails holding the camera.png We didn't discuss this!.png Tails flying.png Sonic and tails can do worser.png If you mention that secret one more time....png SB Tails and Sonic is very good to behavior together.png SB Tails is good to captured with Sonic.png SB Tails talk to his Friends.png SB Tails explaned with Sonic.png SB Tails have a know idea.png TailsLegError.png sonic_boom__anything_you_can_do__i_can_do_worse_er_by_tanyatackett-das6xp4.jpg I knew it.png The SCD.png S2E05 Knuckles Amy and Tails 2.png You can't catch me tails.png Tails and the blue force one.png Tails at the shack.png Dejected tails.png Horrified tails.png AYCDICDW Tails.png The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 23 - Unloveable.JPG S2E05 Sonic Amy and Tails.png Frame-059.jpg No L, No L - DaveMadson Vines.JPG S2E07 Tails and Sticks.png Octopus is back.png S2E07 Team Sonic.png S2E07 Team Sonic staring.png Duck duck goos!.png Inline ojfqegFBf71t6dyj5 500.jpg Woo that was not smart.PNG Tails checking his communicator.png Image galleries Mitchell X images